


Окно напротив моего

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: В многоэтажном доме напротив, стоящем слишком близко от моего, живет один парень по имени Фрэнк, окно которого было прямо в нескольких метров от моего.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Окно напротив моего

март, 2014.

В многоэтажном доме напротив, стоящем слишком близко от моего, живет один парень по имени Фрэнк, окно которого было прямо в нескольких метрах от моего.

И как бы нам ни хотелось встретиться, мы знали, что нашей встрече не бывать никогда. И уже давно мы смирились с этой мыслью, убивающей нас каждый раз, когда мы писали друг другу записки.

Наверное, нам проще было бы просто выйти на улицу и встретиться, как нормальные пары, или просто открыть окно и перелезть к кому-нибудь из нас, создав толстый канат из простынь. Но, к сожалению, мы живем не в обычном мире, где все так просто.

Мы живем в мире, где людям с сердцами и настоящими чувствами нельзя выходить на свет вообще, иначе их просто расстреляют у всех на виду.

Я не знаю, как выбраться отсюда, как оказаться рядом с ним, обнять и поцеловать в столь желанные губы, на которые я гляжу издалека.

Обычно я провожу свое время, сидя у панорамного окна и смотря на своего Фрэнки. Когда нам скучно, мы смотрим вместе фильмы по одному каналу, посылаем воздушные поцелуи друг другу, рисуем смешные рожицы, просто болтаем с помощью дурацких листов бумаги, а иногда мы раздеваемся догола и дрочим, глядя в возбужденные глаза друг друга. Но этого всегда будет мало.

Вспоминая тот мир, который был несколько лет назад, мне хочется умереть, чтобы не жить здесь. Но я не могу бросить его. И каждый чертов день я стою напротив его окна и вижу, как он грустно мне улыбается, как что-то пишет черным маркером жирным шрифтом послание. И это послание всегда адресовано мне.

Мне так хочется его обнять, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. Мне хочется до него просто дотронуться, ощутить на своих кончиках пальцев его теплую кожу и посмотреть вблизи в его зеленые глаза, как пишет он. Мне просто хотелось быть счастливым человеком, а не вечным узником трехкомнатной квартиры.

Но я просто давно смирился с этой участью так же, как и мой Фрэнки, пишущий очередную записку, которая гласила:

_"Я люблю тебя, Джерард."_


End file.
